


pa-pa-power

by vogeltje



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Gen, It Hurt So I Wrote This, Not A Fix-It, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeltje/pseuds/vogeltje
Summary: Тони задирает голову и смотрит в безоблачное, умопомрачительно высокое небо.





	pa-pa-power

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [pa-pa-power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148316) by [vogeltje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeltje/pseuds/vogeltje)



> Я спросила себя, о чем думал Тони Старк?  
> Это ни разу не исправляет концовку и ничем вообще не помогает, это только поворачивает нож в сердце, куда его марвел всадил.  
> Мне просто нужно было гет ит офф оф май шолдерс, гайз.

Говорят, с большой силой приходит большая ответственность. Тони не помнил, где услышал эту фразу, должно быть, в каком-нибудь дурацком фильме. Но он знал наверняка, что с большой силой приходит чувство неуязвимости. И как только оно захлестывает тебя, ты пропал.

 

Ему в лицо дует пыльный жаркий ветер, в ушах все еще звучит голос Говарда, а плечом он чувствует идущего рядом с ним Стива. Тот старается шагать ýже, чтобы идти с Тони в ногу, и это немного забавно: он то и дело сбивается. Они идут сквозь Кэмп Лихай, они в тысяча, мать его, девятьсот семидесятом. И все, что сейчас с ними происходит, больше похоже на дурацкий сай-фай с отвратительным сюжетом.

В какой-то момент Тони начинает казаться, что от него все ускользает. Будто он, всегда знавший, что и как делать, теперь оказывается совершенно беспомощен перед той мощью, что открылась перед ним. Камни бесконечности. Путешествия во времени. Когда все зашло так далеко? Он же Тони — просто Тони, просто Железный Человек.

— Ты не боишься смерти, Кэп?

Стив молчит некоторое время, раздумывая. В конце концов он мягко качает головой и отвечает, с трудом разлепив сухие губы:

— Нет, Тони. Я больше не боюсь смерти.

— Больше не боюсь смерти, — медленно повторяет Тони, будто пытаясь проникнуть в самый смысл этих слов. — А почему?

— Потому что все это для меня не жизнь. Знаешь, просыпаться каждое утро и вспоминать, что… что их нет. И испытывать всю эту боль заново. Это не жизнь для меня. И если я умру, пытаясь все исправить, то пусть будет так. Уж лучше так, чем смириться.

Тони задирает голову и смотрит в безоблачное, умопомрачительно высокое небо.

— Ты прав. Вот только обидно было бы умереть, когда счастье так близко, правда?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Обхватывает их за ноги тяжелыми кандалами, вынуждая замедлить шаг. Они останавливаются. 

Тони чувствует на себе испытующий взгляд, но упорно не поворачивает головы. Ему чудится, что где-то там, высоко в ослепительно безоблачном небе есть ответ на его вопрос — на все вопросы. 

Только он не умеет его найти.

Тони закрывает глаза и мягко улыбается. Солнце просвечивает красным сквозь веки.

— Все получится, — упрямо говорит Стив.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Тони мягко и устало. — Я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в этом. Просто подумалось вдруг. Глупая мысль.

 

Он хотел бы сказать, что когда к его ногам подкатилась перчатка, он подумал обо всех павших, обо всех испепеленных трех с половиной миллиардах. О Питере. Он бы с удовольствием сказал, что сделал это с мыслью о них и ради них. 

На самом же деле, в тот момент он не думал вовсе. Уж точно, ни о чем возвышенном. Подобные патриотические мысли Тони предпочитал оставлять Капитану. Сражаться и думать о том, что ты выполняешь долг перед Родиной, было скорее фишкой Стива.

Когда к его ногам подкатилась перчатка, Тони просто сделал, что было дóлжно. Потому что не мог иначе.

Тони Старк знал совершенно точно, что у человека есть пять основных чувств. Слух, зрение, вкус, обоняние и осязание. И он никогда бы не подумал, что можно почувствовать силу.

Но когда последний Камень бесконечности встал на свое место на перчатке, Тони почувствовал, как сила затопила его. Казалось, она разливалась по его венам, наполняла до краев его самого, как если бы он был пустым сосудом. Этому невозможно было противиться. Это было невыносимо больно, обжигающе горячо, но еще — это было словно благословение.

Тони неожиданно испытал невыразимую легкость, и щелкнуть пальцами не составило никакого труда.

Он почувствовал себя не просто сильным, но неуязвимым.

 

Тони слышал, что с большой силой приходит большая ответственность. Но теперь он знал наверняка, что на самом деле с большой силой приходит чувство неуязвимости. И как только оно захлестывает тебя, ты пропал.

 

Тони думает, что все-таки умереть, когда счастье уже в его руках, чертовски обидно.


End file.
